In the case of the known pipe clamp of this type, a tubular metal insert was seated at the pipe inner surface in the pipe socket, which had an internal thread towards the interior of the pipe. This internal thread was used for screwing in functional parts, such as a sleeve-shaped drill, which is in threaded engagement with the metal insert and has, at its lower front end, a cutting edge for severing the pipe wall of the supply pipeline. The handling of the functional parts in the interior of the pipe was cumbersome. The plastic in the region of the pipe socket stretched in the longitudinal direction when stressed and was able to flow away. Moreover, the connection of the metal insert to the pipe socket was in danger of breaking.